Women Like Her Steal My Control
by Vanessa Riverton
Summary: Mako's just had her heart broken. She's at the dojo a month after her break-up trying to vent. Her best friend comes to comfort and be there for her. It's M rated for a reason - language, yuri and lemon


**A/N - So... not an After Dark update (don't hurt me)! But I wrote this for two people who rock my world. So this VERY M rated yuri oneshot of lemon-y goodness is dedicated to Reusch17 and my very smexxi Trixxie. I hope you like it as much as my imagination did before writing it. So, without any further ado, I'm gonna shut up and let y'all read and enjoy. - VR  
**

* * *

**WOMEN LIKE HER STEAL MY CONTROL (BUT I DON'T MIND, NO)  
**

"That bitch." A nearly empty dojo was all she needed. Every punch she threw helped her to empty her feelings into the punching bag before her. Every kick helped get the anger out of her system. She was pissed off... there was no doubt about it. She was fucking heartbroken. That blonde bitch stole the love of her life from her.

The love of her life? That was a fucking joke. The second that blonde bimbo showed the slightest bit of interest, she was dropped quicker than you could say "Rei's a giant whore".

Makoto dropped onto the punching bag slightly, letting her weight fall on it and she let some of the stress from her body slowly leave her through her anger. She didn't know what to say anymore. Words eluded her. She couldn't understand. She and Rei had been together for two years. Two fucking years! Did that count for nothing? Clearly not.

Maybe she should have known better. Everyone had always told her that Rei and Minako would make a cute couple. Every time the group went out, she had kept her mouth shout about the blonde with her hands all over the raven-haired beauty, but she was always being told my Usagi not to worry.

"Just friends my ass! Fucking bitches!" Another loud crack as Makoto's fist made contact with the leather bag in front of her.

"You know that kind of language doesn't belong in a dojo, Mako-chan." The brunette whirled around and saw two of the Outer senshi standing in front of her. Haruka and Michiru. Makoto scoffed loudly.

"I don't give a fuck. Why are you here? Are you alone?" Makoto looked out into the car park and saw Haruka's convertible, no other car. And there were no sounds indicating anyone else was here. Haruka followed Makoto's gaze and looked outside, then back at the senshi of thunder.

"Look, Usagi's not here, neither is Rei or Minako."

"Good." Makoto turned her attention back to the punching bag and delivered a stomach churning kick to the middle of the bag. Michiru took a step towards her comrade.

"Mako-chan, we're all worried about you." The brunette stopped her assault on the punching bag and turned around again with a scowl.

"You're all worried about me? Don't make me laugh. I doubt that Rei and Minako give a flying fuck about how I am. Usagi's probably only missing my cooking skills and as for the rest of them, they're just pretending they care about me." The brunette walked over to her gym bag, that she had thrown carelessly into the corner, and took out a bottle of water and drank from it.

"Mako-chan, we are worried about you. You took off without telling anyone where you were, it's been nearly two weeks and we didn't have any hope we'd find you here. Come back to the city with us." Michiru's gentle voice would usually work wonders on anyone but Makoto seemed to have a force-field today.

"Why? There's nothing for me in Tokyo. I don't have family there, if you need me as a senshi I have my communicator... no, Michiru-chan, I think I'd rather stay here." The brunette approached the punching bag once more and took a moment to analyze it. She threw a punch into it again.

Next to Michiru, her tall lover sighed and removed her jacket. Haruka rolled up her sleeves and looked over to her aqua-haired partner.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Michi, you know that." Michiru nodded her head, and she fought back at the comment that was itching to get out of her mouth. Was there any need to force Makoto to confront her feelings? Michiru believed that time healed all wounds but Haruka had thought it best not to fuck around. It needed to be dealt with and it needed to be dealt with there and then.

Makoto felt herself being forced to turn around, and as soon as she was facing her assailant she barely had time to register the fist that was flying towards her face. Haruka's fist grazed Mako's cheekbone as the brunette managed to take a step back, a little out of harm's way.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TENOU?!" Makoto brought her hand up to her cheek and rubbed it. Haruka shook her head sadly.

"I didn't want to do this Mako, but we need to get this over and done with." Makoto furrowed her brows in confusion, but not for long, as Haruka launched herself at her fellow senshi, lashing out at her with an unrelenting fury.

Makoto managed to block most of the hits, getting in her defensive stance and managing to push the tall blonde back a few times too.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Makoto's question was answered in between every single bow Haruka tried to aim at her.

"If... your... stupid... self... loathing... isn't... quite... over... then... we... have... to... speed... it... up!" Something in Haruka's words snapped Mako into action. Instead of defending, she pushed forward, and threw a good couple of punches and uppercuts at the Outer Senshi.

"My stupid self loathing? You assholes! I was fucking dumped and left heartbroken by Rei! How can any of you expect me to wander back to Tokyo and act as though nothing is wrong with me?!"

Haruka jumped back and stopped her attack, both were panting heavily.

"Mako, I know it hurts. I know that being dumped by the one you love is painful but you need to – "

"Whoa! Wait just one minute, Haruka... how do you know what it's like to have your heartbroken by the one you love? You have Michiru, you know none of my pain!" As soon as Makoto realised Haruka had no answer for her, the brunette scoffed loudly.

"You're all selfish. Don't you see? You have Michiru, Usagi has Mamoru, Rei now has Mina, Setsuna has Seiya... fuck, even Hotaru has Chibiusa-chan!" Still nothing was said.

"Yeah... they've all got someone. Except you. And Ami-chan, of course. Do you have any idea what your behaviour has done to Ami-chan?" Makoto, for once, was silent. She hadn't even spared a thought for her best friend. Ami, who had helped Makoto study all these years when the brunette had struggled. Ami was the first of any of her friends to whom she had come out to. Ami was the first to be told about Makoto and Rei's relationship. Ami had always been there for her. Makoto scoffed once again.

"No... I don't know... So?" Makoto's response elicited a raised eyebrow and vague look of shock from the senshi of the skies.

"Jesus Christ Mako... what the fuck's happened to you? The Mako we know would never be so heartless about her best friend!"

"My best friend? Well, then tell me 'oh great Tenou', where the fuck is my best friend when I need her the most, huh?"

"I'm right here, Mako-chan." Makoto whirled around on the spot and saw that now standing beside Michiru was indeed Mizuno Ami.

"A-Ami-chan?" The short haired bluenette nodded timidly and avoided her friend's gaze. Makoto looked up to Haruka and Michiru. Haruka answered Makoto's unasked question.

"I told you Usagi, Rei and Mina weren't here... I never said Ami wasn't here. How else do you think we knew to look for you here?" Makoto hadn't even thought about it. This was the same place she had come to in her youth, in her quest for strength, and the outers' had never known about it. And here she was again. Feeling weak and feeling the need to build up her strength once more.

"I'm really worried about you, Mako-chan." Makoto went to speak but no words escaped her mouth. She couldn't argue with it – of all the people she knew Ami would be the last to say something insincere. Makoto was still silent an Ami took a timid step forward.

"Can we talk, Mako-chan?" The brunette looked over to Haruka and Michiru and saw the aqua-haired woman take her lover by the hand.

"Let's take a walk around the grounds, Ruka. I think I saw an unsupervised hot springs around here somewhere..." It didn't take much to get the implication in the 'mature' Michiru's sentence. Haruka instantly ran from the dojo in search of these hot springs. Ami was left with the brunette senshi. She fiddled with her hands and seemed nervous. And Makoto felt like an asshole for being so rude to her. Ami was probably one of the sweetest girls the brunette had ever known.

"Um... Mako... can we go somewhere to talk now?" Ami looked up at Makoto. The brunette sighed heavily – she really wanted to avoid this sort of conversation right now. But, as soon as Mako looked into those blue eyes, she knew she couldn't say no.

"Follow me." The entire dojo was empty. Makoto had arranged to have her training in that way. She wanted solitude. Well, she thought she did, in reality she wanted to wallow in her own self-pity. Makoto led Ami to the quarters she had taken for her own room. Inside, there was a futon and a small coffee table. Ami stepped inside first and Makoto slowly followed.

"I know you don't really want to talk Mako... but I was so worried about you." Makoto sat Indian style on her futon and crossed her arms. She looked like a petulant child more than anything. Ami took note and couldn't help but giggle lightly as she took a seat beside Makoto. The brunette looked up to her friend and scowled, but as soon as she saw Ami, looking innocent as ever, it turned into a more playful scowl.

"Ami-chan... why are you here?" The bluenette looked over to her friend and smiled gently.

"Do I need a reason to come and visit you now, Mako?" Makoto couldn't help but grin a little. Ami was forcing herself out of her comfort zone; cracking jokes and initiating conversations. The brunette felt a little guilty, she had always known how difficult Ami found it to be sociable, and here she was acting as though it was a second nature to her. Ami cleared her throat and caught Makoto's attention once more.

"Makoto, can we talk about it? Please? I'm so worried about you. But if I know how you feel, then I can help you. I'm your best friend, please don't close me out." Makoto looked away and fought with herself. Should she open up and tell Ami about how she feels? Did Rei and Minako tell Ami anything? Makoto sighed heavily and then she felt a hand on her arm. She snapped her head up and looked Ami deep in the eyes.

"What did those two tell you, Ami-chan?" The bluenette smiled warmly.

"Nothing. They wanted to, but I wanted to hear it from you first, Mako." Makoto smiled once more to her friend. She was grateful that Ami hadn't listened to them and had come to her first.

"Well... I was meant to be away, at a conference in Kyoto for food hygiene but when I got there it was cancelled. I figured I would come home early and surprise _her_. I got home and called out her name. I got no response. So I made my way to our bedroom in case she was in there. She was. And Minako was on top of her. They were making love to one another." Makoto laughed bitterly, "I should have not expected any less from the senshi of love. And they say that opposites attract." As Makoto looked back over to her friend and saw a faint pink across the bridge of her friend's nose. The brunette ignored this and continued speaking, "How am I supposed to go back and act like everything was normal? I spent two years of my life with Rei, she moved into my apartment. Then I come home and find her fucking one of our friends in OUR bed. How can I face another day seeing either of them? I can't be around them, and yet I have to be. My duty binds me to you all. And it's so unfair. To face every day seeing them together. It's so fucking unfair."

Makoto brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She fought the urge to cry. For seven days she had ignored the urge to cry. What was the point? Tears never changed anything. Makoto remembered when she found out how she stormed to Setsuna, screaming at the senshi of time, wondering she hadn't told her, when it was so obvious she knew. She was the senshi of time, anything that affected the senshi she knew. But Makoto couldn't bring herself to talk anymore. She had shouted herself hoarse. She had run away from it all.

It was so unlike her. She had gone through much worse. She lost her parents at a young age, she had been shunned most of her life for one reason or another. But this hurt. After so many years of not being able to trust someone, Makoto had trusted Hino Rei and right now she felt as though that trust had been violated and shoved straight down her throat.

"I know Mako-chan. Life is unfair. I know how much it must have hurt when you saw the woman you loved with someone else. But if you need me... I'm here." Makoto looked up at Ami and saw she was heavily blushing now. Makoto cocked her head and looked at Ami in confusion.

"Are you okay, Ami-chan? Are you too hot or something?" Ami shook her head and avoided eye contact with her friend.

"I-I'm fine Mako-chan."

"But your face has gone red. Are you ill?" Makoto moved her hand to her friend's forehead. Ami went an even deeper shade of red, and Makoto laughed. Ami looked curiously at her friend.

"You know... you nearly made me forget how angry I was then. But seriously are you ill?" Ami shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. Are you okay, Mako-chan?" The brunette's emerald eyes clouded over and Ami instantly regretted asking. 'Great going Mizuno! Of course she's not over Rei-chan!'Makoto shook her head.

"No... but it's normal right? She was such a large part of my life and... wait, Ami-chan?" The bluenette looked over to her friend, indicating she had her attention, "What did you mean by you know how much it hurt when I saw them together?"

Ami instantly froze on the spot. Trust it to be Makoto who could make Ami hot and cold within the space of a millisecond.

"I... er... just meant I can imagine how you must have felt. That's all, Mako-chan." Lying was never a strong trait of Ami's and as usual Makoto saw right through it. But the brunette said nothing more and Ami was grateful that she had managed to avoid what might have been a very awkward conversation.

* * *

Ami sat there for the remainder of the day with Mako. At first the brunette was silent, but then she began to sob silently and after a while Ami held her friend in her arms as she cried. It nearly brought Ami to tears too; to see this usually strong individual in her arms, completely broken.

* * *

After an hour spent in silence, Ami noticed her hand was in Makoto's hair and she was stroking the soft chestnut locks gently. Ami smiled. She rarely got to be this close to Makoto but any opportunity she had, she savoured every single second. But today was different. Today Mako wasn't crying because of some sad film, or because she had a nightmare and couldn't calm down. She had her heart broken. Ami was not supposed to be thinking about Makoto's hair, her eyes, her lips and anything south of her face was most certainly out of the question right now.

"A-Ami-chan?" Makoto's voice broke through the silence. The blue-haired woman smiled gently. Every time Makoto said her name it brought a satisfying warmth flooding through her body.

"Hai, Mako-chan?" The brunette shifted around on the sofa and turned to face her friend. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying but her startling green eyes stood out and nearly stole the breath from Ami; even after crying, Makoto was still breath-taking in Ami's opinion.

"I'm kinda hungry... do you want to come to the kitchen with me? To make something to eat?" Ami nodded and brushed back some of Mako's hair, and in that moment Ami could have sworn a spark of electricity went through her. Ami shook her head and stood up. 'Mako's the senshi of thunder, one of her specialty's are electricity! Ami, don't be so naive! '

Makoto led the way to the kitchen. As she reached there she turned to Ami.

"Do you want to see if Haruka and Michiru want anything to eat? I'm so embarrassed about the way I spoke to them." Ami nodded and was about to turn and find the senshi who brought her here when she felt an arm hold her wrist. Ami turned to find Makoto smiling nervously.

"Thanks, Ami-chan. For listening to me rant, I mean. I know it wasn't easy to listen to me." Ami simply smiled and walked away. God, Mako had no idea what she did to Ami. Ami was torn... she could listen for days on end to the silk-like sound of Makoto's voice... but to hear her talking about how she loved Rei. How her heart was broken, how she had to get over it all, how she felt so alone.

_You're not alone, Mako._

Ami sighed. She had reached the place where the hot springs were, according to signs around the dojo, but she found it was empty. Confused, Ami whipped her head around to the car park and found it was empty.

"What the - ?" Ami fished her cell-phone out from her pocket and called Haruka's cell-phone. After a few rings it was answered by a breathless Haruka.

"_Hello?"_

"Haruka-san? Where are you guys?!" Ami's voice came out in a squeak.

"_Um... well, we were in the hot springs... then Michi said that what I was doing was not appropriate for a dojo... so I took her home, where it is appropriate!" _Ami could tell the blonde was grinning.

"How am I supposed to get home, Haruka-san?" There was a silence.

"_Er... I didn't think that one through... gomen Ami-san! Can you stay there tonight and I'll bring you back tomorrow?" _Ami sighed heavily. She wasn't annoyed at Haruka. But she wasn't sure she could survive one night with Makoto. At a place like the dojo, it was more than likely that Ami would have to share a room with Makoto. The temptation was too great. But Ami had no choice. It was unfair to drag Haruka and Michiru away from their nocturnal activities – they had probably killed for less.

"Okay, Haruka-san, I'll see you in the morning. At about nine?" After Haruka agreed Ami hung up her phone and made her way back into the dojo. As she entered, she could smell the distinct fragrance of Makoto's famous coconut fragranced rice and the inimitable smell of beef in black bean sauce wafting through the air. Ami's stomach rumbled and she blushed sheepishly. She was glad no-one had heard her. Or so she thought. Makoto peeked her head out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Was that you, Ami-chan?" Ami's blush was enough of an answer for Makoto who grinned, "At least I know it smells good. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Do you mind if we eat in the bedroom?"

"Sure, Mako-chan."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two friends were sitting back in the bedroom, with their dinners in their laps. Makoto cleared her throat and looked up at Ami.

"Er, Ami-chan? I just wanted to say thanks again... for letting me get it all out of my system, you were right, I feel so much better now I got it all off my chest. Heh, it's funny you're the only person I would ever trust to see me cry like that. And who would let me curse like that." Makoto blushed a little at the end of her sentence.

* * *

"_It's okay Mako-chan, get it all out of your system." As soon as Ami said it, she could feel the brunette clutch onto her shirt and cry harder._

"_I hate them both! Why couldn't Rei have broken up with me then gone for her! I hate them! So fucking much! I fucking hate them!"_

* * *

"It's okay, Makoto. I won't tell anyone." Makoto looked up at Ami and shook her head. The blue-haired genius frowned.

"What's up?" The brunette placed her bowl onto the table and locked her hands together.

"We're good friends, aren't we Ami-chan?" The bluenette placed her bowl on the table too.

"Hai. Of course... why?" Makoto smiled gently then shook her head.

"It's nothing... well, you've always been there for me. And I really appreciate it, Ami. No... I really appreciate you. You're the best friend I've ever had." Makoto placed a hand on Ami's shoulder and smiled warmly. She had nearly forgotten about all the pain Rei had caused her. Now that Ami was here. However, she hadn't bet on the younger girl's eyes suddenly brimming with tears. Makoto looked on in concern as Ami's bottom lip quivered.

"Ami? Are you okay?" Makoto went to comfort her friend but found Ami edged backwards, just out of her grasp. Makoto was confused. Ami was acting peculiarly today. Ami shook her head and stood up.

"Makoto, I can't do this. Excuse me." Ami stood up and made her way to the door but Makoto stood up and grabbed her arm before the smaller woman could even touch the door.

"Ami, look at me, tell me what's wrong!" Makoto turned Ami around so the younger girl was facing the taller girl. Ami shook her head and Makoto sighed, "No, no more of this bullshit. You were there for me, just tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend, just tell me!" Ami shook her head again.

"No, you'll hate me, Mako!" Makoto was seriously fucking lost. What the hell was she talking about?

"Ami, I won't judge you. You're really starting to scare me! Just tell me what's wrong!" Ami stood stock still and looked at her brown haired companion. Makoto sighed a breath of relief, at least Ami had stopped shaking her head. The tears were no more. Makoto looked back to Ami and saw she was biting her lip while staring at her. Makoto opened her mouth to question her friend but was cut off by the sensation of the sweetest lips she had ever known touching her own.

It was a quick, sweet kiss but it was a kiss that shocked the both of them.

Ami pulled back a second after she had kissed Makoto and looked to the floor. The thunder senshi's hands dropped to her sides and her mouth was still open in shock. Ami looked up after a second to see a still shocked Makoto staring straight at her.

"Ami... I, um, I don't know what to say..." Ami closed her eyes as the pain of rejection filled her heart.

"Then don't say anything, Makoto. I'm sorry." Ami opened the door and slipped out. Makoto was snapped out from her trance as soon as the door closed.

"What the fuck? Ami! COME BACK HERE!" Makoto threw the door open and ran in hot pursuit after her friend. Friend? Was that what Ami was now? Good God Mako, find the girl and stop her before she does ANYTHING stupid. Makoto picked up her pace, knowing she was faster than her friend.

As soon as Makoto reached the entrance for the dojo she saw the outline of Ami against the dojo, breathing heavily. She never really was one for physical exertion, thought Mako.

"You know... if you could always sprint like that, I should put your name in for the university track program." Ami spun around and instantly blushed as soon as she saw Makoto.

"I'm sorry Mako, I didn't mean to, I just –"

"Don't apologise Ami. Jesus, don't turn into a liar now. Just... why?" Ami turned her head away, ashamed to look at her brown haired companion.

"I... I don't know. You were shouting at me to tell you what was wrong and so I did. The problem with me is that I want you, Mako. I know you don't have feelings like that for me. Can we just forget I did that? And go back to being friends?" Ami finally looked at Makoto, her green eyes were staring at Ami, sending a shiver up her spine.

"I want to go back to being friends, Ami. But we can't ignore this."

"I know... but you and Rei... and all that you just told me about. I don't want to make things more difficult for you." Makoto laughed gently.

"You're not making things more difficult for me, Ami. I mean, I'm still a little shocked you kissed me" Makoto saw how Ami winced as she said that, "But it doesn't mean I didn't like it." Ami gulped and spoke nervously.

"So it wasn't too soon?"

"I don't know. Can I be honest though? If you didn't run from the room, things probably would have gone a lot further." Ami laughed,

"Thanks Mako, but there's no need to joke around to make me feel better." Makoto stopped smiling and took a step closer to Ami. She took Ami's hands in her own.

"I'm not joking." Ami pushed Mako back gently. Tears barely visible on her eyes.

"Don't Mako. I don't want to be your rebound. Please, don't make me that."

Makoto smiled gently, then she smirked.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Ami squeaked in surprise at the question – it was enough of a response for Makoto.

"If you gave me your first kiss, I'm honoured Ami." Ami blushed a little. Then her mind kicked in.

"It's only been a month since Rei and Mina. This would be too soon." Makoto was at first sure her lust was driving her need to be near Ami but as she thought back to Ami, her every thought of Ami had only shown Ami as a caring, thoughtful and loving friend. Makoto stepped back from Ami and she looked at her wondrously.

"How long?" Ami seemed confused at first but then her eyes widened in realization. She turned pink again.

"The day we met." Makoto shook her head in disbelief.

"Six years and you didn't think to tell me about this before?"

"I was going to after you came out... but after I built the courage you and... You had a girlfriend."

Makoto felt so damned guilty. She had spent two years with someone who had never loved her and had been fucking someone else for God knows how long... and that entire time she had someone who was always there for her, loving her unconditionally, watching her be with someone else because they thought that was what brought them happiness.

"It must be hard to watch the one you love be with another woman." Ami looked up at Mako as soon as the brunette had finished speaking. She smiled weakly.

"It hurts like hell." Makoto took another step towards Ami.

"Well, don't let it happen again, Ami."

This time it was Makoto who took the initiative. She pressed her lips against Ami and felt the younger girl shudder this time. As if by instinct, Makoto placed her right hand o the small of Ami's back and pushed her forward, eliciting a small lustful moan from the usually reserved younger girl. Makoto smiled into the kiss.

She thought of the first time she had kissed Rei, how she had been so happy, and told Ami who had a grin plastered on her face and listened to every detail Makoto dished out about her relationship. Mako thought back to when it was the anniversary of her parents' death and Rei was not able to spend the day with her. How Ami took a whole day out to keep her company, to comfort her. How Ami stroked her hair and spoke gentle words to her and didn't mock her for crying.

And now, Makoto felt a current flow through her body. She had never had this feeling when kissing Rei. Sure it had been lust-filled, but none had ever been so delicate. No kiss had ever been so excruciatingly sweet. Makoto parted her lips and found that in an instant Ami began to take advantage. Her tongue timidly traced her upper and bottom lip before delving into the brunette's mouth. A few moments later, Ami pulled back, face flushed.

"Makoto?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't regret this."

Makoto opened her eyes and saw in front of her was Ami; looking more vulnerable than ever, her eyes were looking deep into Makoto's. The brunette could sense every insecurity and every bit of self-doubt. But there was no doubt in either as to what would happen if they continued to kiss.

"I could never regret you, Ami."

Ami 's face flickered with a quick smile, before Makoto leaned in and claimed the young girl's lips for her own. Once again, Ami pulled back, Makoto looked questioningly at her once more.

"Makoto, this would be my first time, and I – "

"I know, Ami. I know."

Makoto had no intention of hurting Ami. Not now and not ever. The brunette took Ami by the hand and walked back into the dojo, her hand gripping onto Ami, afraid to let the girl go. As soon as they reached Makoto's room, Ami stood in the middle of the room, looking frightened and completely out of her depth. Makoto brushed a hand over the other girl's cheek;

"Do you trust me?" Ami nodded tentatively and Makoto smiled gently. "Then just relax Ami. Just trust me."

"Always, Mako."

Makoto smiled and lead Ami to her bed. She looked Ami deep into her eyes. Ami nodded and Makoto kissed her forehead lovingly. Taking great care, Makoto removed Ami's shirt with ease, sliding it over the younger girl's head and flinging it across the room. Makoto was sure what she felt was lust, but it was couple with such a sincere love it threatened to overwhelm her. She was so lucky to have someone like Ami love her. And she was lucky she would get to love Ami, even if it had taken her so long to realise it. She would be Ami's first. And now Mako came to think of it, she hoped she would be her last. Yep, in that instance Kino Makoto could think of nothing greater than being Mizuno Ami's only lover. Her lover and best friend.

Makoto moved her hands around Ami's back and deftly removed the younger girl's bra. Instantly, Ami brought her hands forward to cover herself, but Makoto caught her wrists and gently held them back, staring deep into Ami's eyes.

"Don't be ashamed Ami... you're beautiful." Ami smiled and Makoto lead her to the bed and laid her down; the brunette began trailing kisses from Ami's jaw-line to her collarbone, enjoying every single moan and shudder that every one of her kisses earned. Makoto looked up into Ami's eyes once more; she seeking approval to go further and she saw in the smile she was given, that she had access to Ami's completely untouched and honoured body. Makoto shuddered with anticipation.

Makoto kissed from Ami's collarbone down to her breasts, taking a moment to ready herself before she took one of Ami's nipples into her mouth. As soon as Makoto's mouth made contact with the soft flesh, Ami took a sharp intake of breath then moaned. She grabbed the brunette's head and pushed her head into her more, enjoying the feel of Makoto's tongue against her sensitive skin, setting her skin ablaze. Ami's desire was about to be unleashed. She had never known anyone's touch before but she had only hoped for Makoto's, and here she was, enjoying the very touch she had craved for years.

"Oh God, Mako!" Ami managed to eke out a sentence in between her intakes of breath and guttural moans. Makoto grinned as she continue her assault on Ami's chest, but as she took her mouth off of Ami's nipple she found a pair of lips crashing into hers for the most hot and passionate kiss the thunder senshi had ever known. Ami pulled back and she looked at Mako, her eyes clouded over with need and lust.

"Please, Makoto." No more needed to be said. Makoto removed the gi she was wearing in record time, and moved to Ami's fly-button jeans. The brunette's hands were shaking but she managed to get past that trivial matter by concentrating on the fact that she wanted and needed Ami right now, and Ami wanted and needed her.

A moment later, a pair of denim jeans went flying across the room before landing with a thud as it collided with the wall. Makoto looked down at Ami and saw she was lying down again, slightly propped up on her elbows, in just her blue lace panties. Makoto subconsciously licked her lips and moved to Ami's stomach, planting gentle butterfly kisses from just north of Ami's bellybutton to the lace of her panties. Every kiss eliciting a shiver from Ami. She had never been so aroused in her life. She laid down flat on the bed. A moment later, warm hands were placed at the top of Ami's underwear. As if Ami could sense Makoto's nervousness, she placed her porcelain hands on top of tanned, rough hands and guided the hands from her hips, carrying the material with them until the underwear was no longer in contact with Ami's skin.

Makoto slid the underwear off Ami and looked over the beauty in front of her. Ami was blushing slightly but she was no longer scared or ashamed. Makoto was certain the blue haired girl could see the awe and adoration in her face. Makoto smiled reassuringly to Ami and leaned forward, kissing Ami on the lips again. Makoto was dead set on calming Ami and making this the greatest experience she had known.

"Are you ready?" Makoto let her finger trace the younger girl's lips. Ami nodded slowly and Makoto smiled. She made her way down Ami's body, kissing every inch of skin available as she did so. As Makoto arrived at her ultimate destination, she breathed out, unable to contain herself. Ami was divine and Makoto could not believe she had not seen it before. She was there all along. None of that mattered. Ami was here now. So was Makoto. It was almost perfect.

Ami's back arched as Makoto's lips made contact with her, delivering her the most intimate of kisses. She bit her lip as she felt the tongue of her, now not-so-secret, love kissing her deeply. Ami's body jerked slightly with every movement. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, disbelief was written all over her face. She had never felt so good before. Her hands grabbed the sheets and she clenched her fists automatically. She groaned out loud, sure she had called out Makoto's name once or twice. Her skin tingled blissfully as she began to go a little numb as she felt Makoto begin to get a pattern with Ami's sensitive bundle of nerves. Makoto flicked her five times, then sucked and licked her, causing Ami to nearly lift herself off of the bed in ecstasy. Even when she could feel Makoto's hot breath, inevitably from where the brunette was smiling, Ami could feel her muscles tighten. As if on auto pilot, the younger girl allowed her hand to wander. One hand went to her face, her index finger went into her mouth and she sucked lightly on the tip and bit her finger while her other hand travelled to the same breast that Makoto had showered with affection earlier.

Just when Ami was sure she could feel no better, she felt the distinct feel of something else entering her body. It caused Ami to throw open her eyes, but after a moment, what was a sharp, stinging pain dulled into a blunt, pleasant feeling.

Makoto grinned once more as she heard the reaction she was getting from Ami. She never would have thought Ami could make these sounds before. Let alone for her. Only for her. Only for Makoto's ears. It was a thought that brought a swelling and pure happiness into Makoto's heart.

Ami's breathing had begun to get shallow and she was grunting and moaning with every single movement Makoto had made inside of her. After a few moments of bliss, Ami began to get a foreign feeling her stomach.

"M-Mako? I feel... OH FUCK!" Ami cursed as Mako gave a final suck and a slight nibble to her most intimate part. She felt her muscles tighten all over and her breath was caught in her throat. She shuddered three times before she felt her breath release from her throat and the urge to scream out the name of the one who had given her such pleasure. Her vision became obscured, white light filed her vision momentarily and she felt as if she was not on the Earth.

Her breathing was ragged and Ami brought a hand to her head. She wiped off the layer of sweat that had formed on her brow. She felt a now familiar pair of lips upon hers and Ami blushed as she could taste her own distinct flavour. Makoto looked at Ami deep into her eyes, almost bringing Ami to a second overwhelming climax using only her gaze. Ami smiled and pecked Makoto on the lips again.

"Fuck? Ami, the mouth on you!" Makoto raised an eyebrow as she gently teased Ami, watching the girl blush, clearly somewhat embarrassed about the profanity she shouted at her most ephoric of moments.

"Mako, please! Be nice!" Ami playfull hit Makoto's shoulder, before bringing the brunette close to her, savouring every single odour of the girl beside her, the girl who just brough her so much pleasure.

"Gomen, Ami. I'll be nice, I swear." A confortable silence enveloped the two. Ami held onto Makoto's shoulder again and the brunette smiled, then kissed the bue haired girl's forehead gently, her lips barely brushing the fine pocelain skin Makoto was now intoxicated by.

"I love you, Makoto."

It may have been too early for Makoto to return the sentiment but the look in Makoto's eyes as she smiled gave Ami the distinct impression that it was only a matter of time before those words were returned with their full meaning. But for now Ami could be content in the fact that she had Makoto. Rei would soon be a thing of the past.

"I think I'll come back to Tokyo with you tomorrow." Makoto whispered gently into Ami's ear, causing the younger girl to shudder once more.

"H-Haruka's g-g-going to be here at nine." Ami was a little embarrassed she was stuttering from her lack of breath but Makoto smiled gently and nuzzled her neck.

"Call her up. Tell her not to come till late." Ami raised her eyebrows in shock and intrigue. Makoto saw her expression and chuckled softly, and began kissing her jaw once more.

"Why, M-Mako? Oh God." Mako's lips on her jaw would be the end of her. She could feel Makoto smile once more.

"Because... we... have... a ... long... night... ahead... of... us." Makoto spoke in between kisses and Ami couldn't help but grin. She was glad she had talked Haruka and Michiru into driving her up here.

* * *

**A/N - I'd love to say I'm not obsessed with oneshots and smexx but that would be a horrible, horrible lie. I hope you enjoyed that. R&R for me if you can. -VR  
**


End file.
